


Sweeter than chocolate

by Ear_monstrosities



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Chocolate, F/F, Fluff, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ear_monstrosities/pseuds/Ear_monstrosities
Summary: Beca hates Valentine’s Day but when she decides to surprise her girlfriend................Read and see what happens on this love-filled day!Smut alert!!





	Sweeter than chocolate

Beca hates Valentine’s Day.

She doesn’t like the stuffed animals holding red hearts with cheesy lines embroidered on them, or the overly priced gourmet chocolates. She doesn’t like the pink and red heart decorations that seem to be everywhere in town. Or the Cupid’s in diapers with love arrows, not the stores pointing to the area for the lingerie meant for the special day, or the discussing edible items for the bedroom. Gross. Not even the candy hearts in boxes which say, “be mine”, “kiss me”, “call me”, or “miss you”.

 

It’s too commercialized and targeted for the sales of companies. It’s like telling people to spend money to tell people that they love them.And only of the 14th of February. Do they not love them the next day? No.

It’s weird.

 

So when Beca and Chloe start dating in the middle of Beca’s sophomore year and Chloe’s second year as a senior and just as Valentine’s Day is around the corner, Beca begs the ginger to not do anything for Valentine’s Day.

Her exact word being,

“We can celebrate birthdays, anniversaries, and Christmas. But Valentine’s Day is never happening. It’s like you’re just special on February 14th. Chloe, you’re special to me everyday.”

 

Usually, the ginger would disagree and try to make Valentine’s Day happen but her heart just melts from what the brunette said. About how she’s special to Beca every single day. And she agrees.

“No Valentine’s. Gotcha. “She smiles really big and nods her head.

 

So they don’t celebrate Valentine’s Day. On the dreaded day for the brunette, they spend time together, no special events, no special lingerie, maybe some sex, but it was no different from sex on any other day.

Maybe the brunette would get chocolates from work, or the redhead from her clinic, but it would be just like any other day for the loving couple.

 

It wouldn’t hurt for just this year to be special. She knew the ginger loved Valentine’s Day but didn’t celebrate it because of Beca. And also that she had a day off of work.

 

So, thats what she did.

 

Beca Mitchell went to the store to get the fluffiest and in her opinion, weird looking stuffed animal, a bottle of chocolate syrup(you’ll understand later),and a bouquet of roses. Then, her final destination, Victoria’s Secret. She utterly hated the store. Filled with bras, bralettes or whatever you called them,panties (ew, panties?underwear?),clothes, loads and loads of mannequins and perfect looking models wearing lingerie. She was like a kid going through puberty and embarrassed of buying those kinds of stuff. Ugh, she hated buying bras and underwear on normal days, but even worse, she absolutely HATED buying bras and underwear on Valentine’s Day.

 

She looks around and grabs the lace black lace bra and matching lace thong. ‘Remember, its for Chloe. You love Chloe very much and its all gonna vibe worth it when Chloe’s happy.’ She thinks top herself as she goes to the register and quickly pays for the undergarments. She’s probably the fastest person going in and out of Victoria’s Secret that day.

 

And now, all she has to do is go home, and set up all the stuff before the ginger come home from work. Which is in T minus 45 minutes. (She is always home on time. At the latest, just barely five minutes difference.)She quickly jots down some messages on a few cards with directions on them, (Note, the red cards that are heart shaped. That was all for Chloe.) and places on the small table next to the entrance of their apartment, just under their key hook on the wall. She places the stuffed bear with the bouquet of roses on their dining room table and she places on other red card there. Then a red heart just in front of the door to their bedroom. Don’t worry, Chloe wont be stepping on it, it says that the next card is on the floor in front of the door lading to the bedroom. Finally, she then goes to go change into her black lace garments and lays down, waiting on their bed with the bottle of chocolate syrup on their bedside table.

 

The idea is that Chloe come home from work, sees the first card, get the stuffed bear and roses, sees the second card, the third card in front of their bedroom door, and comes into the bedroom.

 

And Beca hopes, that her plan goes according to plan.

* * *

 

When Chloe finishes work at 5pm, she sighs. It’s Valentine’s Day and she’s had to put a dog and a cat to sleep. It’s these days she doesn’t quite enjoy. Sometimes, its an easy day. Just checkups and simple veterinary care. But some days are hard, when she has to put a loved pet to sleep, its always hard. She changes into her regular clothes and gets ready to go back home.She carries her heavy legs step by step, taking forever to get to the apartment.

 

When she unlocks the door, all she wants to do is go to bed and talk to Beca. She holding in all the tears and puts her keys on the hook and sees the card on the table.

 

 

_Go to the kitchen and you will find,_

_a cute little bear and roses for the perfect mind_

-BM

 

 

She smiles just barely and goes to the table to find the stuffed animal and the roses and she picks up the second card and she reads it.

 

_The next card is in front of the door,_

_the last card for you but oh, what for?_

-BM

 

Chloe goes to the door leading to their bedroom and she picks up the third card, flipping it over and reading the last poem written in her favorite brunette’s handwriting.

 

_I think you’re sweet, we’re a great team,_

_I hope you enjoy, this Valentine scheme_

-BM

 

She opens the door and she sees the brunette curled up and asleep on their bed, just wearing a black lace bra and matching panties.

The ginger chuckles a bit and puts her bag down in the doorway and takes her coat off, climbing into bed and spooning the brunette’s petite body.

 

“Hmm....? Chlo?” Beca sleepily mumbles, looking at the ginger cuddling her from behind.

“Shh..... lets take a nap.”The ginger responds burying her face in the brunettes hair.

“But.... I was going to do something special for you... I’m sorry I fell asleep..”

“It’s alright. You can show me later... I’m tired.”She replies and kisses Beca’s hair.

 

They wake up 6 hours later, Beca waking up first. She watches her girlfriend sleep peacefully until she wakes up.

 

“.......what time is it?...”Chloesleepily asks as she rubs her eyes and flutters open her eyes.

“It’s 12:03. It’s not Valentine’s Day anymore.... I wanted to do something special for Valentine’s Day for you and I couldn’t even stay up until you came home.” She pouted.

“It’s alright baby. Besides I needed the nap. I had a crappy day at work. I thought you didn’t like Valentine’s Day.” She says as she kisses the brunettes cheek.

“I thought I’d surprise you. Yeah I don’t like it but I know you do.”

“Who are your and where is my valentine hating Beca Mitchell?” She jokes and Beca lightly hits her.

“Ow Bec..... I think you broke me. Oh but what were you gonna surprise me with?”

“I was gonna be your chocolate....”She blushes pointing to the bottle of chocolate syrup on the bedside table. The redhead chuckles and kisses her.

“Oh my god Beca! You’re so adorable.” She smiles and starts unbuttoning her blouse, throwing it off the bed when she took it off.

“W-what are you doing Chlo?” She stutters and Chloe takes her clothes off until she’s in her pink bralette and pink silk hip hangers.

“Well, I thought you were gonna be my chocolate.”

The brunette grabs the bottle and drops a small amount on her stomach.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Chlo.” She smiles.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Bec.”

The ginger leans in closer to the brunette and slides her young against her girlfriends toned abs, licking the chocolate completely off and then takes the bottle from Beca and drips more onto her stomach and repeats the process making her way up to the brunettes chest.

She unhooks her bra and drizzles some chocolate on the brunette full chest before gently licking the sweetness off, making sure that her nipples are both given generous attention, making the hard and erect.

“You’re so delicious Bec.”she smiles on her skin.

Chloe slides herself down to her girlfriends legs and repeats the process with the chocolate, drizzling and licking, repeating until Beca is basically moaning in need of some attention in between her legs.

“So wet baby..... just for me.. Am I allowed to have a taste?” She smirks teasing over Beca’s black lace panties, wet, and ruined from her arousal.

“Please Chlo...” Beca squirms as chloe takes them off and flinging it somewhere out of their way.

Chloe takes Beca’s core in her mouth, licking and tasting Beca’s arousal with her mouth.

And thats enough to make Beca come for the first of many times she will during the night.

“Chlo...... fuck....”She moans clinging onto the sheets for her dear life.

Chloe’s tongue enters Beca, hitting her in the best spots and Beca’s body answers to Chloe’s mouth and she squirms, eliciting moans and many curses also along with the ginger’s name.

 

Beca makes love to Chloe soon after, and they are at it until dawn and they fall asleep, too exhausted to continue any more.

They both have a day off the next day, sleeping in and spending a lazy day together.

 

And Chloe knows that its the best Valentine’s Day present that she’s ever gotten. She knows she’s had the taste of the sweetest chocolate in the world and she knows there’s nothing better than that.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it and I hope you have a happy Valentine’s Day!!


End file.
